


Edge

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-15
Updated: 2003-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel mounrs what he's lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge

## Edge

by Lillian

<http://www.geocities.com/lilliluthor>

* * *

Disclaimer: Smallville and it's characters are (c) copyrighted by DC Comics, Warner Bros., Tollin/ Robbins and Millar/Gough Ink 

Lionel sat in his penthouse apartment nursing his third drink. He was still numb from the events that had transpired earlier that afternoon. He walked to the balcony still dressed in the suit he had on since morning. He shut his eyes tight and breathed in deeply. He could still smell Morgan on him. Taste him beneath the alcohol. 

He'd watched his friend and foil shot and killed before his eyes. He saw his body fall into the river. The betrayal that had taken place just moments before mean't nothing. It was part of the game. Part of what made their relationship work. Lex often got annoyed with the manipulations and betrayal. Morgan thrived on it. And Lionel let himself admit for the first time that what he wanted from Lex was a substitute for what he'd lost with Morgan years ago. 

Lionel had only felt this empty three times in his life. The first was those few agonizing minutes in a cornfield looking for Lex.. The second was when Lillian died. The third was when he was told his son's plane was missing. He leaned on the balcony for support fighting back tears.'Luthors don't cry', he thought. 

Everything had gotten out of hand so quickly. Just minutes before he and Morgan had sat in the back of this car waiting for the answers Lionel had been looking for. In truth he already knew the answers but he wanted proof. Wanted to prove once and for all to Lex that he was right. And working with Morgan again was just icing on the cake. Old embers long died out had been rekindled in those moments spent inside the limousine. Lionel had wondered if his security staff and Edge's hired thugs knew what they were doing. He personally didn't care. He paid enough for his privacy and others discretion. 

Lionel replayed the scene over and over in his head as he rose to refresh his drink. The explosion. the gunfire. And hearing himself calling for Morgan over and over again. The ride home had been a blur. He knew his staff would take care of things. Plus a shooting on the docks was nothing new in Metropolis. 

He rose taking his glass with him and slowly stripped leaving a pile of clothes in his wake. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. Finally finishing his drink he set the glass down entered the shower and let tears and water wash away the pain.For the fourth time in his life, he truly felt alone. 


End file.
